Son Rage
As being an OC of course these are not true events or ever did happen in anything the original author of Dragon Ball made. Son Rage is the first born child of Son Goku and Chichi as a child his body had trouble with his Saiyan genes as his body tried to reject it at first which caused him to get confused his mind going blank as he became as wild as Goku when he was a mere baby. A similiar accident with a heavy blow to the head caused him to be a well-mannered boy. Because of his violent outrages Goku wanted to train him, Chichi did not have any objections with this, since Rage would just end up as his father anyway. A year has passed and Gohan was born. Gohan, on the other hand did not have the outrageous attacks like Goku and Rage had. Rage saw it as his duty to protect Gohan since he was the oldest. While Rage and Goku trained, Gohan was studying. Rage didn't show much improvement as he slowly got stronger, on which one day his father took him and Gohan to Master Roshi. Rage has fought along side his brother and his father's friends against dangerous enemies. He only managed to get some enemies to delay their execution or focus their attacks on him. From making Nappa change his priority to him to Buu being distracted from finishing off Gohan. His tail is most of his trademark, even though as kid his tail got cut off a few times it kept growing back. Rage is rather fond of his tail as it managed to save him out of dangerous situations, yet when his tail was pulled he went psycho and attacked anything within his view, may it be friend or foe. Over the years, he has learned to control this preventing him from going psycho. Rage's Gi went from similar to his father to a blue t-shirt, red bandana, orange pants, fingerless gloves and an orange shash with black border. The colors represent his respect for his father, the orange shash represents that he is not a student of anything and has become self-taught. His shash gets changed by a woman listening to the name Yakumo Yukari, he accepted it as he only did so because she told him the secret of one of his forms. Time by time, Rage is also seen wearing a cape or a sleeveless jacket. His weapons are mostly his energy based attacks and he has learned himself and from others the skills of weaponry with the katana the most used. His katana's are named Kenryu, their similar but each are from the light and the dark each having their respective spirits in it. Rage's fighting style has become different than the standard Dragon Ball Z fighting style, he mostly uses different kind of martial arts and even uses trickery. He keeps mixing or adding up his techniques earning himself the title of TrickMaster, he is also one of the rare types that is capable of adapting almost any situations. Whenever he gets in an unknown territory or even changed into something different, Rage manages to change the situation into his advantage. Yet he hates and rejects magic with whatever he can. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Humans